Jello
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: A requested Sanzo/Zosan by valnarilaera on tumblr.


**I have a gif on tumblr I use sometimes for reactions to asks and after using one thats a tiny red jello cube bouncing up and down with a kawaii sort of expression pasted ontop of it, I got this request and decided what the hell XD lets drabble a little something. Thank you so much MyLadyDay for beta!**

_valnarilaera said: OMFG! Can I make a quick request? PLEASEPLEASE!1!? I love your stories, and I think you could handle this one. I want a SanZo (or ZoSan, if you have to).. WITH THIS HAPPY, BOUNCY, FLOUNCY JELLO CREATION! Which Sanji adopts. Please Empress-sama?!_

* * *

Sanji had never seen something like this in his entire life, but there was one thing he was definitely sure of. Someone had tampered with his jello and not in just a lets add extra crap so it's floating inside the bouncy texture and the cook could be livid in the morning but something like science fiction and a bit of adorableness. A section of his Jello, claiming the edges of a bowl, decided on its own - yes with free will and everything - to hop out and toward the edge with a giant smile and giant glistening eyes of pure joy to welcome Sanji to his kitchen this morning.

"What. The. Hell." Sanji was so dumbfounded he had to force himself to remember to think and close his mouth before his cigarette fell out.

Where the hell was one of Zeff's weird ass sailor tales to explain this? Was this some kind of creature? Had he unknowingly played god while trying to create a gelatin desert? Dammit, Sanji would've usually just swatted and killed the thing except, of course, for the fact it had an adorable little squeak that Sanji couldn't differentiate as just cavity inducing sweet or actually some attempt at communication. At least it was red or something, like Nami-swan's lips.

Before he could decide on anything else to do however, the door to the kitchen opened and in strolled a certain Marimo, who had gotten slightly better at hiding his rather sore ass from their activities the previous night, though Sanji could always spy the difference. It made him grin and the tiny blob of Jello on the counter closed its tiny mouth, observing this, before turning around and hopping there to try and get a good look at what had caught the cook's attention.

"Morning shit face," Sanji chirped happily, a puff of smoke leaving his lips as he edged the corner to lean against the kitchen island where Zoro had cringed into a seat. "You want an ice pack for that?" He gestured to below the belt.

Zoro sent him a glare. "Less you froze them with sake, don't think so," the words gritted out from his teeth.

Sanji rolled his eyes. Really, what would the world do if it knew its newest greatest swordsmen was so melodramatic? He knew very well of the consequences of tempting the chef. "Suit yourself."

"Ugh, what is that squeaking noise? You got mice or something?"

Sanji made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat just at the thought. "Tch, no, idiot. That's my new little friend."

Zoro's eyebrow rose and he watched as the cook gestured to what he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed, bouncing towards them. It was staring right at him now, it's expression first focused like it was trying to see and understand what the Marimo was, before its giant smile returned and it jiggled and jumped until it was quite literally in between them on the surface and both the ship's cook and swordsman were staring down at it.

Zoro blinked a few times, yawned, even rubbed at his eye just to see if it would make a difference, but nothing changed. So ultimately he finally gave in and asked. "What the hell is that thing?"

"That would be jello, idiot."

"Jello isn't supposed to do that."

"Wow, Marimo, I wasn't aware you were a specialist in the field."

Zoro huffed irritably and looked back at the thing, whose only goal with it's never fading smile seemed to be winning him over. "So what are you going to do with it?"

Sanji took a nice drag from his cigarette and placed it into the closest ash tray before fishing in his pocket to replace it. "I think I might keep it."

The confused 'what the fuck' expression from the neanderthal was well expected. "The hell? Why? It's jello."

The small piece of desert paused, settling on the counter, having seemingly felt the atmosphere about Zoro change to something it didn't quite understand.

Sanji glanced over at it, furrowing his eyebrows and catching onto something. So when he spoke this time it was somewhat livelier. "And you're a Marimo but you don't see me being allowed to actually throw your ass out." He smirked to notice the thing started jumping happily again like a kid going off the vibe of its parents. "And I don't know, I mean it's kind of cute and you being the greatest swordsman one day, you'll need an heir or something, right?"

Zoro scowled at Sanji some more. "What are you getting at?"

The cook sighed, leaning in more against the counter to make this as easy to understand as he could possibly make it, he even pointed at Zoro for emphasis. "Ma-ma, Marimo."

The Marimo had never been so quick out of his seat in fear of some kind of motherly commitment. "Hell no, cook, I am not playing mom to this thing," he growled.

Sanji shrugged, looking over to their new gelatin child he adopted and petting it fairly lightly at the top, just enough to send a light jiggle through its frame. "Aw don't listen to mommy, he's just got a sore ass this morning."

If Zoro's scowl could deepen anymore, he really would look like a neanderthal. Annoyed, he quickly found the direction of the door. "You've got issues, cook. When I come back again later tonight, that thing better be gone."

"Mhm, yeah yeah." Sanji gave him a lazy half wave then grinned down at his adopted jello. "Tonight papa's going to show you how babies are made."


End file.
